Southern Snow
by JoeDanger
Summary: During the King's visit to Winterfell, Ser Jaime Lannister takes a liking to the rumored nephew of his idol and decides to take him south with him. What happens when over time he begins to realize it's not Arthur Dayne he sees in the boy, but another face from his past? Jon & Jaime friendship, pairings to be determined, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head last night so I decided to write a couple pages and just see what the reception is like. **

**Premise is basically what if Jaime was the one that interrupted Jon the first night of the King's stay at Winterfell instead of Tyrion and things progress from there. Let me know what you think.**

**Btw the title is a work in progress if you have any suggestions.**

/\

\/

**Jaime Lannister **

"I think he's dead!" I shouted cockily, startling the boy who nearly dropped his sword before turning to me.

As he turned I finally got a good look at the boy and casually sized him up. '_Not much Dayne in him' _I idly note almost feeling disappointed at the fact. Yes, at first glance the boy was all Stark, grey eyes, dark brown hair. He did however have rather aristocratic cheekbones, I suppose he must of got those from Ashara.

"Ser Jaime," the boy started after finally collecting himself, "you are missing the feast."

"As are you," I replied with a chuckle, "We have yet to be properly introduced, I'm-"

"I know who you are, you're Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer." Bold boy to call me that to my face, foolish but bold nonetheless.

"Yes, and you're Jon Snow, bastard of Eddard Stark. I was merely being polite." I replied boredly before continuing with a sneer. "Bastard of the honorable Eddard Stark, truly is a concept. Quite ironic really, Stark sticking his nose down at the rest of us from his high horse while he's hiding you here in the barren wasteland, pretending he's not as honorless as the rest of us."

The bastard looked like he was deciding between crying or sticking me with the tourney sword in his hand by the time I was finished, I suppose this wasn't the best way of going about things. "Lord Stark," he finally gritted out with clenched fists and tears rolling down his face, "is more honorable than you by tenfold on his worst day Kingslayer."

"Oh I'm not denying that, truth be told I've never really put too much stock in 'honor' and the like," I reply trying to sound indifferent. "Why is it you weren't seated with the Starks at the feast anyways? Lord Stark certainly doesn't seem the type to hide his natural borns away in shame."

Snow seemed conflicted as to whether he should answer, I can't say I blame him though. If I were in his shoes I doubt I'd be telling a Lannister something like that. In fact I was surprised when he did answer, "Lady Stark believed the King would be slighted by my presence."

"You offending Robert?" I asked with a laugh. "Robert Baratheon has more bastards than any other high lord in Westeros." I finish with a shake of the head, "my sister... well my sister very well may have found slight in it but I wouldn't take it personal, my sister can find offence in just about anything if she sets her mind to it. I remember once when we were children, Cersei had a cook at the Rock dismissed because he asked her whether she preferred lamb or pork. Apparently pig is a dirty animal meant for peasants and even suggesting someone in her standing might like it was a slight."

That got a chuckle out of the boy "She seems...interesting."

"One way to put it," I replied dryly. "How old are you anyways kid?"

"Four and ten."

"Four and ten" I repeated, "when I was your age I was already a knight."

"Yeah I know the story. Knighted at four and ten by Ser Arthur Dayne, joined the kingsguard a year later at the tourney of Harrenhal." The 'I know how the story ends too' was left unsaid.

"What about you kid," I asked with fake disinterest, "any good with a sword?"

He buffed up at that, "Best in Winterfell." He said with unquestionable confidence.

I couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance, it almost reminded me of myself when I was his age. "Is that so?" I asked with a smirk, "well how about you practice on something with a pulse?" I finished as I walked over and grabbed a tourney sword.

The boy looked absolutely stunned at the suggestion. "Are you sure Ser Jaime?" he asked hesitantly before I replied that I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. "What about armor?" He asked motioning to me, still wearing the dress clothes I wore at the feast.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," I replied with a laugh, "no reason to wear armor when there's no chance you'll be able to hit me." Once I was in position I sent a taunt his way before the boy finally gave in and decided to spar me.

The two of us went several rounds and true to my word the boy never got close to disarming me. However that's not to say the boy was bad with a sword in his hands. His skill was actually a pleasant surprise. The bastard was no sword of morning, not yet anyway, but he certainly knew his way around a sword.

He was able to parry the majority of my attacks and rarely misjudged my movements or overextended himself. He was clearly a very cautious swordsman by nature but he even surprised me with the occasional countermove. His style was extremely stoic and it was hard to get a read on his next move. I could understand why the boy had such a high opinion of his prowess with a sword.

As we sparred I couldn't help but make some mental notes on things the boy needed to improve, his footwork for one was lackluster. His movements were harsh and he lacked a true fluidity while moving around. He was also far too passive. Simply waiting for your opponent to make a mistake was enough to get by when you're clearly above your competition like the boy is likely use to in the tillyard, but in a real fight you need to force your opponent to make mistakes. Ironically enough I remember when Ser Arthur taught me that exact lesson when I was Snow's age while we hunted for the Kingswood Brotherhood.

After spending the better part of an hour sparring the two us finally decided to call it quits. "You know what Bastard," I started putting the tourney sword away, "I suppose you aren't as bad as I thought you'd be."

The boy replied completely out of breath, "That almost sounds like a compliment Kingslayer."

"You're right, it almost does." I replied with a chuckle before walking away. And as I laid down for the night and shut my eyes I realized with a smile that sparring with Jon Snow was the happiest time for me since the King decided to travel north to name Eddard Stark his hand, maybe even longer than that.

/\

\/

"_Jaime! Jaime! Ser Jaime look!" I opened my eyes and looked around and instantly recognized that I was in the Red Keep's flower gardens. I turned around to see who was calling my name before smiling and crouching down to meet her._

"_Hello my dear princess." I replied with a huge smile on my face, "what's this?" I asked with overexaggerated confusion. _

"_It's a necklace Ser Jamie!" She said with a toothy grin, holding up the ring of flowers, "I made it for you Ser Jamie!"_

"_It's beautiful, princess." I say before looking at her, "did your mother give you permission to pick flowers from her garden?" _

_Rhaenys looked guilty for a moment before looking around and then whispering to me, "I wanted them to be a secret. I made three of them. One for mother, one for Uncle Lewyn, and one for you." _

"_You didn't make one for your father?" _

_The princess looked hesitant to answer, "I wasn't sure he would want one… last time he didn't even look at it," she finished with a sniffle. Seven damn you Rhaegar, this poor little girl deserves better than you. _

"_I think he would love one, he loves everything you make for him trust me." I reply with tears going down my face. _

"_Are you sure?" Rhaenys asked softly, now openly crying_

"_Of course he will." I reply with a smile. He better, if not I'll make him regret it, kingsguard be damned._

_The princess smiled back at me with that before her smile turned into a grimace and she meekly called "Jaime?" Confused, I looked down and saw blood begin to seep through her dress._

"_Princess!" I screamed as she fell into my arms, blood now pouring out of the young girl. _

"_What's happening Ser Jaime?" she asked softly as her eyes began to close._

"_Nothing princess, you're going to be fine, just keep those eyes open for me princess."_

"_Ser Jaime…" _

"_Princess! Princess! Rhaenys!"_

"_BURN THEM ALL! BURN THEM ALL!"_

"_Kingslayer!"_

"_Ser Jaime….Ser Jaime…"_

"Ser Jaime" I was shaken awake by Ser Boros, "Your shift guarding the royal family is about to begin. I nodded and then dismissed my useless fool of a "brother" before getting ready for my day.

/\

\/

**A/N Well there it is. No promises that this story is going to be updated any time soon, the concept has just been in my head all day and I just needed to get it written down. If the reception is well I'll definitely continue.**

**I haven't decided on a pairing yet for Jon if you have any ideas please just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry? What is this? 'No…. no I must be mistaken' you all must be thinking right now. But here it is, in all it's glory chapter 2! This is the part where I give all of you an insane tale about how I've spent the last 6 months in a Siberian Prison camp to explain my lack of presence but Imma be real… I just had other things I've been doing in my spare time. Writing is fun and all but so is replaying Witcher 3. But I've finally got that itch again so here we are. **

**I promised to continue if the reception was good and **_**man **_**was reception good. This story has gotten more traffic then everything else I've ever written combined. Of course that's not saying much because I'm a shit writer. It's kinda funny, when I first wrote chapter 1 I did it to get the concept out there more than I did the actual writing kinda just hoping someone who **_**actually **_**knew how to write would go 'hmmmm that's a good idea, let me give my take on it'. It was more of a story I wanted to read than one I wanted to write hahahaha. Not sure if anyone ever did though. Alas, on to the chapter!**

**/\**

**\/**

**Jon Snow**

'_The young prince does not have his uncle's skill' _I idly note from my vantage point overlooking the yard. Although to be fair, for all his aspirations of becoming a great knight, Bran hardly had the skill of one either.

It's almost hard to decide whether to look down at this fight with amusement or pity. It truly was a bit of an embarrassing affair to anyone who knew their way around a sword. The boys were covered head to toe in padding. So much so that they could hardly move. Little Tommen looked so top heavy he seemed more likely to lose his balance over the weight of his 'breastplate' than from Bran's attacks. It's not a surprise they overdid it with the protection of course. It wouldn't be good to have a prince hurt in the training hard.

As it has so often today my mind drifts to the Kingslayer. '_The bruises are what you learn from' _Ser Jaime's voice from last night rattles in my ear. And I certainly learned quite a bit from him… my entire body aches after only a few spars with him last night. This has to be one of the first times I've appreciated being a bastard, it's great having an excuse not to be in the training yard. I can barely lift my arm at the moment.

"Why aren't you in the yard with the others?" I don't need to look to know who is asking and her voice brings a slight smile to my face. Lady Catelyn certainly wasn't going to be happy with her running away from the Septa with the royal family here, I'm sure she'll find a way to pin it on me. Oh well.

Turning to look at her I answer wryly, "Any injuries given to princes in the yard must be given with trueborn swords." At first, Arya looked embarrassed that she asked before her face morphed into anger at how unfair it was. _Life is unfair, little sister. The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be. _Deciding it was a good idea to cheer her up before she expressed her anger out loud, I leaned over and whispered to her with a smile on my face, "want to know a secret, little sister?"

Instantly her face lit up in excitement and I couldn't stop mine from mirroring her's. She truly had infectious enthusiasm. "Of course," she replied eagerly, leaning in, her mind totally empty of any thoughts of injustice that filled it a moment before.

"Alright, alright," I said with a light laugh before becoming serious, "now you can't tell anybody about this alright?" If Lady Catelyn found out I'd be locked in my room and never see sunlight ever again, although I couldn't exactly tell Arya that. She seemed to understand my meaning though, because she nodded. After she did so, I smiled again before telling her, "last night, while you were at the feast, I spared with Ser Jaime Lannister."

"The Kingslayer?" She asked excitedly, as if there were more than one Jaime Lannister. Without waiting for confirmation she continued, "did you win?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

After finishing I replied, "no I got thoroughly thrashed. But I love your faith in me thinking I did." rubbing her hair as she laughed and pleaded with me to stop.

After hearing cheers the two of us looked down at the yard and it appears Bran finally put the young prince out of his misery, standing over him as Tommen rolled around helplessly.

"You missed quite a duel." I told Arya dryly as we looked down on the scene.

"I could have taken them." she replied proudly, making me laugh a little bit.

"You're too skinny" I reply in a teasing tone, "you won't even be able to lift up a longsword", to which she sticks her tongue out at me. Hearing more commotion in the yard we looked down again seeing Robb and Joffrey going at it.

"Oh you're so much older than me," the prince seemed to be mocking him making a few of the Lannister men laugh.

"He's a right royal prick," I mutter to Arya making her laugh.

Moving her attention away from the yard, Arya asked me "what's the Kingslayer like?"

Looking back at her, "The prince's arrogance runs in the family, but Ser Jaime has the skill to back it up." The implication that the prince did not was not subtle. "You should go before the Septa alerts your mother of your whereabouts and she sends half the household after you."

"Too late." Arya muttered to me, making me realize Lady Stark was approaching us and she _did not _look happy.

"Well that's just great." I say under my breath as Lady Stark approaches and Arya runs the other direction.

Once she does get to me, Lady Stark stares daggers at me before saying "Lord Stark will hear about your part in Lady Arya's latest _adventure_." I'm sure I will…

/\

\/

**A/N alright quick little chapter. Promise you all won't have to wait 6 months for chapter 3. Also not 100% but I think I like the idea of Margaery/Jon for the pairing but still not sure. **


End file.
